


Car Troubles

by AliciaRoseFantasy



Series: Helping Hand [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Gen, Humor, New York, New York City, New Yorkers, helping people, respect for Spidey, trouble with cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRoseFantasy/pseuds/AliciaRoseFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a man's car breaks down in the middle of a busy New York intersection, chaos ensues, but can their local resident hero save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Here is Helping Hand number 2. I hope you enjoy :) Feedback is welcome and appreciated :)

“Whooohooo!” Spider-Man yelled, as he rode along on a web, one leg tucked beneath him with the other stretched out in front as he seemed to lean down on the thin strand, propelling himself along. “Yew,” he said, as he pushed his feet off the side of a building. He tucked into a ball as he somersaulted sideways, before letting himself free fall for a bit. He then shot two webs out at once and bungeed himself forward.

“Whoo!” he exclaimed again, as he flew head first towards the ground, before shooting more webs, and swinging forward through the streets of his hometown, New York.

He shot a web at a flag pole and spun around it a few times, before propelling himself forward, running along a wall for a minute, before shooting another web to the other side of the street, and running along the wall there as well. He then leaped off that wall, pulling both legs beneath him, as he extended his wrist forward, and shot yet  _another_ web.

Out of nowhere, he heard the terrible ruckus of car horns and yelling coming from the streets below. Thinking quickly, he turned around, (spinning in mid air), to go check it out.

* * *

 

Joe pounded on the horn one last time, before slumping back in the seat of his car. He’d gotten himself into a right mess this time, as his car had just happened to overheat right in the middle of a busy road in the centre of New York, blocking up all the traffic at an intersection. Talk about bad luck.

He sighed, turning the key in the ignition again, but only receiving a spluttering mess in reply. He punched the dashboard in frustration, before leaning his elbow on it, placing his face in his palm.

“You right there?” a voice suddenly said, startling him out of his misery, as he jumped up to see who’d spoken.

Spider-Man was leaning casually against the window on the other side of the car, watching him with interest.

Joe stared in shock, before mumbling a startled reply.

“Uh yeah, ah...I think she’s overheated,” he explained, while never taking his eyes off Spider-Man, who immediately opened the door and crawled in over the seat until reaching him.

Leaning in over Joe he checked the dash board, examining the gauges. “Yep, looks like it’s overheated,” Spidey said, popping the “p”, before he moved back out of the car and walked around to the front, opening up the hood.

“Is there anything you can do? Joe asked him anxiously, poking his head out of the window.

“Mmm,” Spidey hummed as he looked at the steaming engine, before looking up. “I could give you a push if you’d like?” he suggested, lowering the hood again of the currently “dead” car.

“Oh thank you. Thank you very much!” Joe sighed with relief, as he tucked his head back in through the window, eternally grateful for the solution to his current predicament.

“Alright,” Spidey replied, before a specifically loud beeping of a horn and string of foul language caught his attention, and he looked up, purposefully strolling directly in the direction of the insult.

“Oh hey Spidey,” a large grumpy looking man with short, brown hair said as he shrunk back in his seat, trying to move away from the approaching arachnid.

“Is there a problem sir?” Spidey asked with purpose.

“Ah no, no problem, no problem at all,” the man replied, shrinking back even further into his seat with a guilty expression.

“Then I’d suggest you mind your language, and show some respect,” Spidey replied, in a serious tone.

“Ah yes, s...sorry sir,” the man mumbled, tripping over his words.

“Good,” Spidey responded, before walking back to Joe’s car.

“Thanks,” Joe said.

“No problem,” Spidey replied, motioning his head sideways in acknowledgment, before he moved behind the car, (squeezing between it and the vehicle behind), and gripped the back. “Alright, I push and you steer, ok?” he instructed.

“Yep, sure thing” Joe replied, and Spidey slowly began to push.

That is, until the car behind beeped its horn, causing Spidey to jump and grab his ears as it deafened his enhanced hearing.

“Hey, hey!” Spidey yelled, turning around and waving his arms around at the driver behind. “I’m trying to fix the problem here. Have some patience and we’ll be out of your way in no time,” he complained, fully frustrated at the ignorance of the drivers.

“Oi, if you don’t get that piece of junk out of here I’ll be late for work!” the person said, causing a number of other people around to voice their agreements, soon becoming a cacophony of yelling.

Spidey groaned, before holding out his arms. “Everyone calm down,” he said, but didn’t get any response, as people just continued to shout. “Calm down,” he tried again, before leaping onto the back of the car and jumping into the centre of the intersection. “Quiet!!” he yelled. And the place was soon enveloped in a blanket of silence.

“Now,” he said steadily, “I’m going to help this nice guy over here move his car out of the way so you can all get going again, but you will have to allow us to do this peacefully, and quietly. Ok?” Spidey said, addressing all the people banked up in their cars.

“Alright, sounds fair,” someone finally said, nodding, before they all began to settle down in agreement.

Spidey quickly moved back around to the back of the car. “Right, you ready?” he asked, before he began to push it forward again.

The people kept their word and stopped their angry horn blowing and yelling as Spidey and Joe moved the car towards the side of the road.

Before long, they finally hit the curb, aligning perfectly with it. And instantly, all the cars revved up and began to move away, without a word.

“Ok, you good now?” Spidey asked, leaning his arms on the roof of the car, as he looked in the passenger side window again.

“Yeah, I think so,” Joe said. “Thanks so much for the help.”

“No problem.” Spidey said, with a smile in his voice. “Happy to help,” he added.

Joe nodded, and smiled at him.

“Right, well...cya,” Spidey said, feeling a bit fidgety with all the people now staring at him on the sidewalk.

“Ok, nice to meet you,” Joe said. And before he knew it, Spidey had swung away on a web, disappearing out of sight.

He sat there for a minute, at a loss for words, before there was an odd whistling-like sound. It started off deep, before slowly rising in pitch.

He leaned up in his chair, ears alert and looking confused. Suddenly there was a loud bang, a couple of sparks, and black smoke began to ooze from the engine.

He sighed. “Swell,” he said, before fishing his phone out of his jean pocket, and calling for a tow truck.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks for reading :) Have a nice day! :D


End file.
